carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Brother
Big Brother is the third and final mission in the Necropolis area, and the twenty-first in the game. The player has to destroy three satellite dishes, then get to the exit. Description Cute how the police show such an interest in your whereabouts. Walkthrough You need to destroy three satellite dishes. Start by turning round 180 degrees, and heading for the hill road up to the higher level. At the top arrows will point out the ramp on your right - head up it, on to the motorway area, bearing left. Around the corner there will be more arrows on your left. Drop off the highway here onto the roof below. Follow the arrows, and drive up the rubble slope. Pick up the power-ups, then go into the smashed gap. Drive forward and fall into the next section. Turn right and head up, and slowly fall onto the roof below. Now drive to the roof below this, and there's the first dish. Destroy it (drive into it) and drop off the roof. Now look on the map and head toward the waypoint - It's in the passage under the leaning building. Once you get into this passage, head straight up until you emerge on the roof. Take the rope bridge on your left to the next rooftop, then follow the rope bridge to the right. The satellite is on the next roof along. Destroy it and fall down to street level again. Check your map and head toward the next waypoint (in the hilltop base of the North-East). Drive past the huge ship on the riverbed, and up the large slope until you reach the bottom of a slip-road up to the large motorway. Take this slip-road up and head right. Now go into the tunnel area, taking the right road, and follow it round until there is a passage up to the left. Take this passage up, and you will end up at the top of the hill, next to the base. Drive forward and then to the left, through a set of boxes and up the ramp to the top of the wall. Drive along this wall-top, through the red chimney, and out of it to the other side. The last satellite dish is at the end of this path, waiting for you to destroy it. After the cutscene, hop off the end of the wall, and go back into the tunnel you used to get up here. At the bottom of the passage, turn right and head along here. The red door is no longer blocking the passage to the left; drive into it to escape Necropolis. Trivia *'Big Brother' is the name of the dictator in the classic novel Nineteen Eighty-Four. He and his regime maintain almost control over his citizens, mainly by monitoring their every move through telescreens. **His name is nowadays used as a synonym for abuse of government power, particularly in terms of excessive surveillance or invasion of privacy. See also *Missions *Levels *Levels in Carmageddon TDR 2000 *Objective Cam Category:Missions Category:Missions in Carmageddon TDR 2000